Within You
by Saraid
Summary: It's been eleven years since Hermione left Hogwarts. What happens when she goes back? Sequel to 'Hardly Hurts At All'. Somewhat HBP Compliant. Please R&R!
1. First Encounter

**_Disclaimer:_** Allright, here we go again... No, I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot in this story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**First Encounter**

* * *

Another year, another sorry-arse year, without her. Severus was standing in the Great Hall to greet the new teachertaking over Potions. Since Dumbledore's death Minerva had to step up as Head Mistress and he had finally got the position as the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. He also knew he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his anonymous witness at the trial. He was forced to leave the room before this mystery person was giving his testimonial, witness protection, they'd called it. Why would the witness need protection anyway? It's not like he would run after him and take his life. Especially since he'd testified in Severus' favour. Severus shook his head and turned his attention towards the door as it opened, getting the shock of his life, looking straight into the face of Hermione Granger. 

Her hair was straightened out and reached her mid-waist and the colour had turned deeper over the years, or maybe she'd cast a dying spell on it? He couldn't really tell, but it had a deep mahogany colour and it looked great on her, compared to the old mouse brown colour she'd had when she was still his student.

They stared at each other, for what seemed to be forever, before Minerva broke the silence. "Ah, Hermione! It's so nice to finally see you again!" She went over to Hermione and gave her a long hug. "Thank you, Minerva. It's nice to see you too." They let go of each other and smiled. "It's going to take me a while to get used to calling you by your given name, professor." Hermione laughed, but he could see the smile didn't reach her eyes. She was fully aware of his presence and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was ruining the two women's moment.

_Merlin, grant me self control! She looks amazing!_ He thought as she turned to face him again, her eyes cold as never before.

"Severus." She said with a short nod of the head and reached out her hand for him to take it. He shook her hand politely. "Miss Granger." He consciously addressed her as he'd done eleven years ago and noticed the slight twitch of her hand as he said it. She drew a breath before answering. "Hermione." She let go of his hand and he looked at her. "Excuse me?" Her eyes met his. "My name, professor, is Hermione." Severus shook his head. "You will have to excuse me, but you will always be Miss Granger to me."

_Things considered._ He thought.

Hermione turned to Minerva. "Can you please show me my quarters, Minerva? I'm tired and want to get some rest before supper." The Head Mistress nodded and took her arm. "Of course, Hermione, you must be exhausted!"

Severus watched them as they left the Great Hall. She had given up on him. There was no more challenge left in her. She'd resigned.

_She gave up on us a long time ago… _

The thought nearly killed him and he felt like someone had been dancing on his grave.

_Singing; 'Yes, sir! I can boogie!'_

* * *

_Hey, y'all! Short first chapter, I know! I just wanted to check the feedback. So please, review! ;)_


	2. Tea With Minerva

**_Disclaimer:_** Oh, for goodness' sake... Let it go, already!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Tea With Minerva**

* * *

Her quarters were nice, very much like home, with her favourite pictures and beloved books. In front of the fireplace she saw two deep red armchairs. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered the night with Severus that had started in a chair like that. Hermione was getting angry with herself. She really thought that she was over him, but had to admit he still had that effect on her. 

_Come on, Hermione! It's only in your head. You really are over him!_

The thought comforted her and made her feel a lot better. She turned to the Head Mistress. "Thank you, Minerva. This is lovely!" She smiled and motioned her to sit. "If you'd like to join me for tea so we can talk?" Minerva looked pleasantly surprised. "Yes, thank you, Hermione."

They sat down in front of the fireplace and Hermione conjured a tray with two cups, a teapot, slices of lemon and a small bowl of honey. She made tea that was of Minerva's liking and passed her the cup. "Here you go. I hope it's ok?" Hermione looked at her as she took a sip. "Oh, yes, very nice." Their eyes met. "So, they're starting school this year?" Hermione nodded. "Yes, all of them. And I still can't believe that no one knew Ginny got knocked up her last year!" The two women laughed and Minerva dried her tears. "Oh, yes! But you and I both know that Dumbledore probably knew!" More laughter. "He alwayswas a sneaky one and he always knew more than what was good for him, so yes, he most certainly did!" At this point Minerva laughed even harder and Hermione wondered why they'd never seen her like this when they all were students in her House. "It's so good to see you laugh, Minerva. I don't think I've ever seen you this way. I mean, so happy?" she paused. "Is there any particular reason why you feel this way today?" Hermione hoped she wasn't trespassing on Minerva's emotions, but she felt she just had to ask. The Head Mistress shrugged. "It could be because you finally took the position offered to you here at Hogwarts." She took another sip of her tea. "And it could be because you're Gryffindor's new Head of House. I wanted no one else but you to take over my role in the Gryffindor House."

Hermione choked on her tea. "I beg your pardon?" Her eyes fixed on the elderly woman sitting opposite her. "Gryffindor's new what?" She couldn't believe it. She was the new Head of House! "B-b-but…" she stuttered, "I can never live up to your reputation or your expectations,Minerva!" McGonagall chuckled. "I am certain that you can, Hermione. I can't think of anyone that could do the job better than you." She barely finished the sentence before Hermione got out of her chair and hugged her.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she'd be Head of House when she accepted the position at Hogwarts. What had she done to gain McGonagall's trust? Hermione thought that she'd never find out, as she was too afraid to ask. The only thing she could do, she figured, was to make an effort to prove Minerva right in her judgement. "Thank you, Minerva. You will not regret it, I assure you!" McGonagall took Hermione's hands in her own. "I am positive you will do an amazing job, Hermione. And the reason I chose you, dear," she paused, "is because you were as loyal to Albus as I was. And you are brilliant with people. You really can't go wrong."

_I'm brilliant with people?_ Hermione raised an eyebrow. _Oh, yes! I certainly was exceptionally brilliant with Severus!_

Minerva interrupted her thoughts. "I have got to tell you something, Hermione. And I trust you not to do anything particularly stupid?" Their eyes locked and Hermione nodded. "Please, do sit, Ms Granger." Hermione felt the colour leave her face at the formal tone her former professor was using. "Is there anything wrong, professor?" she said, following the same formal path as McGonagall as she sat down. "Not exactly." She said as she shook her head slowly. "But I might cross your line, dear." Hermione felt her heart skip a beat or two. "What line?" she gave McGonagall a suspicious look, making the usually collected professor look away. "It's about Severus." Minerva said, nervously. "He's a bloody mess!"

Hermione glared at her former Transfigurations professor. "I beg your pardon?" She felt the anger building up inside her.

Minerva sighed. "I am sorry to bother you with this, Hermione, but he has been a right git since you left eleven years ago."

The statement made Hermione give a hard and unnatural laugh.

"Since I left?" Her voice trembled. "He always was a git, Minerva! You make it sound like it was _my_ fault!" she said, fisting her hands.

"No, no! I did not mean it like that, dear." Minerva looked at her with eyes full of sorrow. "What I meant was that he is nothing without you. He hasn't been able to concentrate on his subject since he got back and he always compares his students with his brilliant Miss Granger." Minerva paused and drew a breath. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she waited for McGonagall to continue.

"You see, dear… There have been several students asking me _who_ this great Miss Granger was, or is, and they tell me that he uses you to set an example. But who can ever live up to your brilliance?"

That could have been a rhetorical question, but Hermione chose to answer it anyway, eyeing an opportunity to speak.

"There is probably many of them that have the same ability as me, but he chooses not to see it. And the only reason I can think of is that he is, and always was, a right git! And frankly, Minerva, I can't see how this has got anything to do with me!"

She didn't mean to sound this harsh, but she couldn't help it. She felt awful when she saw the look on McGonagall's face.

"I'm sorry, Minerva! I didn't mean…"

"It is quite all right, Hermione," Minerva cut her off, leaned closer and grabbed her hands. "I know why this makes you so frustrated, but I felt like I had no choice but to try and talk to you about it. I know Dumbledore would have done the same, yet maybe I am not as subtle as he was."

This last statement made Hermione chuckle in spite of her anger and frustration.

"Oh, Minerva. You know how I feel about Severus and I believe I will always feel this way about him, but you also know why we can never…"

Hermione cut herself off this time and wiped away a tear that so traitorously had escaped her eye.

"I had to give up on us eleven years ago. I had no other choice."

* * *

_Ta-daaa! Finally a new chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, my loyal reviewers! Hope it was worth the wait... _


	3. It's Good To Be Back

**_Disclaimer:_** Right... Sod off!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**It's Good To Be Back**

* * *

She stood up and walked to one of the windows. 

There was a moment of complete silence and Hermione looked out at the Hogwarts Grounds. In the distance she could see Hagrid's cottage and the sight of it made her heart ache. She wanted to go back in time and turn the story around. And this time she'd fall in love with someone her own age. Like Ron. Sweet, sweet Ron! The man she had married when they all left school. The man who never judged her, but just simply loved her in a way she had never thought possible. The man she had later ripped the heart out of, by divorcing. How she wished she could take it all back! She sighed and felt her eyes water. It was impossible. She couldn't take it back! If it hadn't been for Isabel she'd be far gone now.

_Isabel…_she thought, feeling the tears burn in her eyes,_ the light of my life. The apple of my eye!_

Minerva studied the woman standing by the window. She wished that there was something she could do to ease her pain, knowing there was nothing. They had to find out on their own, no matter how long it took. Personally, she didn't approve of the way their relationship had started out, with Severus as Hermione's professor, but she also knew that you couldn't help who you fell in love with. After all, she had done the same thing.

_Well, maybe not the exact same… _she thought to herself.

Few, or no people, knew about her relationship with Albus, and she intended to keep it that way. Nobody needed to know. Nobody, except for maybe Hermione.

"Hermione?" She was thrown out of her own thoughts. "Yes?" With a sigh escaping her lips she turned around. "I'm sorry, Minerva, I just drifted off for a second." Hermione walked slowly back to where Minerva was sitting and sat back down. "Where were you?" The question made Hermione's heart skip a beat. "Nowhere." She sighed for the umpteenth time that evening. "Everywhere. I was thinking about Ron and…" Minerva cut her off. "Ah, Mr. Weasly. What has become of him?" Hermione gave a little smile before answering. "He's a sad, drunken Quidditch player." She looked at Minerva as she said it and the other woman's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "We all knew he wanted to be a Quidditch player, but why is he a drunken one?"

_Oh, well! Playing Dumbledore's little game are we, Minerva?_

"I thought you knew?" She figured two could play that game and it seemed like Minerva understood, because she chuckled and sighed.

"Ah, yes. That's quite right. You married him, did you not?" Her eyes turned to Hermione, who nodded.

"He…I mean, _we_ drifted apart and he couldn't deal with it. Ron didn't drink much at first, but when I told him I wanted a divorce, he just gave in to his beloved Fire Whiskey." Hermione sighed again and shook her head slowly. "At the moment, that didn't sound too bad, really." She nodded, as if she was agreeing with herself. "Yes, I think I'll take a walk down and Apparate to The Three Broomsticks. I haven't seen Madame Rosmerta in, well, forever!" Hermione looked at Minerva. "Maybe you want to come along, Minerva? I really need the company. And it so happens that I know Madame Rosmerta keeps a bottle of the finest Fire Whiskey that is, behind the bar. Don't ask me how!"

McGonagall shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I have too much to do. But maybe Madame Rosmerta has got some time to keep you company?" Hermione shrugged. "Maybe. Well, I'll see you later, professor!" Minerva nodded and left her old quarters. The last thing Hermione heard was a double toned "have fun" and she chuckled. "You've spent too many years with Dumbledore, Minerva. It's like we never lost him at all." she whispered.

After changing into something more muggle like, she grabbed her wand and walked downstairs. Everything was so familiar. It was almost like she'd never left.

"Good evening, Sir Nicholas!" she smiled at the Gryffindor House Ghost.

"Well, well! Good evening, Miss…Professor Granger! Good to have you back!" He took off as she said "thank you" and she took up the pace.

Once outside the Grounds she Apparated down to Hogsmeade. She felt like walking so she appeared outside The Hog's Head.

_Nothing's changed! Everything's like it used to be… And it's really good to be back!_ She thought as she reached the door of her destination.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was just as she remembered. The smell of Butter Beer hung heavily in the heated room and Hermione looked around for Madame Rosmerta. 

She found her taking orders from… _Oh, bloody Hell!_ Snape! Hermione swallowed and walked towards them, failing to see the dark shadow following her. "Rosmerta!" The woman looked up with badly hidden irritation in her eyes. "Yes?" It took her e few seconds to realize who was talking to her, seeing it had been eleven years, but suddenly her face broke in to a big smile. "Hermione Granger!" They hugged each other. "How are you? You look great! Even now, after…" Hermione stopped her before she could reveal all her problems. "Yes. So I've been told once, or twice. But not everyone knows, Rosie." The woman in front of her nodded. "I see. Well, what can I get you?" Rosmerta studied her for a second. "Something stronger than Butter Beer, I take it? You've come to the right place!"

Hermione found an empty table and sat down. She felt eyes on her and looked at Severus, but he wasn't looking back. She looked around the room and noticed a hooded man, appearing to be looking directly at her. Hermione shuddered and felt the hairs in the back of her neck raising. Only one man had made her feel that. But it couldn't be, could it?

Before she could decide whether or not to find out, Rosmerta came with a glass of Fire Whiskey in one hand and the bottle in the other. "Here you go, my friend. No ice, no water. It looks like you need it." She sat down and put the bottle on the table. "So do you mind telling me what you're doing back here after eleven years? Did you finally take that position offered at Hogwarts?" Rosmerta poured another Fire Whiskey as Hermione consumed the first one in one go. "Yes. It's the Transfiguration teacher position." She sighed and gulped down the Fire Whiskey. "And I had to get away. Besides, Isabel is attending this year. So I figured; why not?" Rosmerta nodded and poured yet another one. "Yes, I got the last picture you sent of her. Very much like her father, is she not?" Hermione put her face in her hands. "Yes, and that's the only problem. Besides from that, she's a very sweet girl. But however I twist and turn things, she still reminds me of him. She's pretty enough, don't get me wrong, and so was he. In a scary kind of way." She laughed nervously at this and remembered the man behind her. By the way the hairs were still raised in the back of her neck, she could pretty much tell he was still there. And she knew; it was the man she feared.

* * *

_Better late than never, right? And remember to push the button! Yeah, you like that, don't you? '__lol'_

* * *


	4. Sorting Out The Potions

**_Disclaimer:_** Er... Fine! I-d-o-n-o-t-o-w-n-H-a-r-r-y-P-o-t-t-e-r-! J-o-R-o-w-l-i-n-g-d-o-e-s-! Now, once again; Sod off! Into the story with you!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Sorting Out The Potions**

* * *

Severus paced his precious dungeons. 

_Isabel? Who, in the world, is Isabel?_

Twisting and turning his mind, he didn't have a face to go with the name. No wonder, really, since she'd obviously be attending Hogwarts this year.

_She's obviously eleven, you dumb whop! You heard the woman!_

And who was the father? Beautiful, but scary was the words she'd used. And _she_, Hermione, had sent Madame Rosmerta pictures of this child. Why?

And suddenly, it hit him like a curse:

_It's Hermione's child!_

The thought made him cold and he lost his breath for what seemed like several minutes. How could he have been so dumb witted and slow minded? Her hair had changed! That was the best readable sign! When a witch becomes a mother for the first time, her hair changes! And he had been too caught up in his own pain that he didn't see further than his own nose! And how come Minerva hadn't told him? He frowned at the thought and before he knew what he was doing, he'd made a rather large crack in one of the walls.

_Oh, for the love of…_ he thought as the pain shot through his hand.

Holding the hurting hand with the other, he bent forwards and clenched his teeth, determined not to scream. After a few minutes he couldn't help the moan escaping between the teeth.

_Bloody Hell! That hurt! Now, why did I have to go and do that?_

He felt rather stupid and realized he just had to face the facts: He was a mere schoolboy in Hermione's presence. Hell, he didn't even have to be in her _presence, _all she had to do was actually just being in the same building.Wondering, though, were everything had gone so terribly wrong. He couldn't even remember why he'd avoided her back then. What had she done, that made him do that?

_Absolutely nothing!_ He concluded, getting, if possibly, even more angry and frustrated.

Oh, yes! It was so easy to blame her for everything back then. Even after she'd been tortured, raped and hit with the _Crutio_, she'd been all warm-hearted and loving towards him. He knew he hadn't deserved it. He knew he should be counting himself lucky, but still… He'd blamed her. Even thinking back, remembering the words that triggered her, he'd blamed her! Blimey! She hadn't deserved it! And he should've remembered the words Lucius **_always_** used when he had his way with a woman.

_I could kill myself for being a bastard! Hell, I **should** kill myself!_

By this point, Severus was beyond reason and he looked at Minerva as she entered the room.

"What have I done to her, Minerva? What in Merlin's name have I done?" he looked at her in utter desperation. "I have to make it right by her!"

Minerva looked at him with her mouth partly open. She was befuddled. "What on earth are you talking about, Severus?" she asked, knowing the answer very well already, but he merely shook his head and mumbled something. "Severus! Pull yourself together, boy!" Minerva said to snap him out of whatever self-destructing world he was in. "This is not like you!" At this she folded her arms across her chest. "Do you really think she will ever come back to you when you are acting like this? Like a psychiatric patient!"

Now, that was the keywords. He looked at her and she saw the transformation as it happened. The despair fainted and was replaced by his signature expression; stone cold. "You're right, Minerva. I don't know what came over me." He turned his back on her and looked at the crack he'd made in the wall. "Bloody stupid." Was all he said as he raised his wand and quickly mended it.

Minerva sighed and decided to let the issue go for now. "Severus. We need you in the Great Hall." She paused and he turned to face her again. "Why?" His looked totally baffled as he said it and Minerva sighed again. "The students, Severus?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "It's _that_ day. They're coming back."

"Brilliant! Just what I need now." He said, frowning. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Thank you." With that he turned his back on her and disappeared into his Private Quarters, closing the door very quietly behind him.

Minerva could only shake her head and wonder whether it was such a good idea to have the two of them working under the same roof.

_But,_ she thought as she left for the Great Hall, _it **is **a rather large school._

She smiled to herself. _I hope I do you justice, Albus, my dear… _

In the meantime, Hermione was trying to shake of the event she'd experienced a few days earlier. She kept saying, to herself, that it was nothing, that she was only imagining things. He would never follow her with a hood on. He was much too sophisticated for that! Wasn't he? Much too proud?

"Oh, come on, Hermione! It wasn't him! He died in the war! He's _gone_!

Maybe if she said it enough times, it would be true, but she had to admit that she'd feel much more safe if his body was actually found when the war was over. Hell, she'd be feeling safer if _lots_ of bodies were found after the war! Too many of their enemies seemed to have just vanished in thin air, while their friends and allies were lying around their feet. Dead and gone.

She shook her head to push the thoughts away and put on her happy face and brand new teaching robes. The students' arrival excited her and she was looking forward to the sorting ceremony.

_I wonder,_ she thought as she walked out the door, smiling,_ which House the hat will sort Isabel into…_

Too wrapped up in their own thoughts, Hermione and Severus ran into each other just outside the teachers' entrance of the Great Hall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't…" Hermione pressed her lips together when she saw who it was she ran into. "Professor." She merely nodded and he looked at her. Completely befuddled.

"Hermione. I…" He stopped himself as she turned her back on him and opened the door to enter. "We're late." She said, not ready to be confronted with the past just yet.

Severus sighed and followed her inside, noticing the only two empty chairs next to each other at the Head Table.

_Just brilliant._ He thought as he sat down next to Hermione, just in the nick of time before the doors opened.

Hermione waited in anticipation for the sorting ceremony. The old Sorting Hat was placed on its regular chair and the children were standing where she herself stood eighteen years ago.

Minerva introduced herself and explained the ceremony, the hat sang an altogether totally different song than it had in any of Hermione's seven years, and then it was time for the new students to be sorted. Hermione wondered how it came up with it all, but also noticed the warning in the song. It was the same as always: _Stand together, be strong from within._ She shuddered.

Hermione listened only with half an ear, through the A's and the B's, when suddenly she jumped.

"Arthur Lucius Malfoy."

She couldn't believe her own ears and looked at the boy stepping up to the podium. He definitely reminded her of someone. His father's spit image. No doubt, he was Draco's son.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, and the Slytherins applauded.

_This is going to be interesting!_ Hermione thought before Minerva made her jump again.

"Morgaine Narcissa Malfoy."

She put her head in her hands for a few seconds. "Oh, my goodness! There's two of them!" she whispered and momentarily knew that Severus was looking at her. Slowly she looked up, watching the girl. She was slender, beautiful and most definitely Draco's daughter. But she also looked very much like another girl she knew.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and once again the Green Table was applauding and cheering the girl on. Hermione whimpered softly into her hands. This really didn't look good, at all!

Severus looked at Hermione, wondering why she reacted so badly when she heard the twins' names and House. He'd give anything to get inside her head and find out what was going on in her mind. He was so caught up in his own line of thoughts that he didn't see the two girls left on the floor before Minerva called the first one's name.

"Isabel Granger Weasley."

He felt like he'd been hit with one of the Unforgiveables, or all of them, all at the same time. That Isabel was Hermione's child he'd already figured out, but Weasley's? He stared at the slender young girl walking up to Minerva and he gasped, getting the shock of his life.

With the long, straight and soft looking hair, silver blonde in colour, she was the spit image of a Malfoy!

* * *

The rest of the night had been a blur, but one thing he would never forget: Hermione's face when Isabel was called forward and sorted into Gryffindor. She had been so proud. And for a short time he had seen the light in her eyes, the light that was taken so brutally from her by Lucius. That's when he knew; Isabel was the one keeping her going. Without her daughter, Hermione was nothing! She had given up on herself and all she lived for was her beloved Isabel. In that moment, he decided that he was _not,_ in a million years, going to treat Isabel the way ha had treated Hermione when she was his student. Besides, he didn't want to answer to the child's mother either. Severus gave a small chuckle when the thought appeared. 

_You are a bloody coward, Severus!_

He shook his head and took his position as his first years came bursting in the door. He hated the setup, Slytherins and Gryffindors together in class was really the _worst _combination imaginable. But it spiced up his day, so maybe it wasn't so bad after all? Thank Merlin he was only the substitute teacher in Potions until the professor, who was supposed to be there, came around. Severus couldn't make out the reason why it took him so bloody long and it aggravated him severely.

"If you could all find your seats so we can get started, you will make my day a lot less bad than you are right now. And keep it down!"

The students jumped at the sound of his silky, dangerously calm voice and found their seats as by the flick of a wand.

_Hmmm… Impressive! _Severus smiled in his mind, but kept the cold, sour look, that was his signature, well plastered on his face.

He decided to start with the same sentence he always gave the first years.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..." he paused. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death," he let his eyes swipe the room. "_if _you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He usually stopped the introduction right there, but the past eleven years he had added the habit of adding a little something for the students, that he wanted to work as a goal for them.

"But, I have also had the pleasure of teaching one, single, **_brilliant_** witch. She truly was the brightest witch of her age, and helped defeat Voldemort." He couldn't help but to add a dramatic pause before revealing who it was. "She is now your Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House; Hermione Granger."

At the sound of her name, a tiny, red haired girl cleared her throat and whispered something to the girl sitting next to her. Severus turned to her and rolled his eyes.

"Yes? I suppose you would like to share, whatever it is that is so important you have to talk about it in **_my_** class, with the rest of us, miss..?"

The girl blushed and looked down at her desk.

"Well… Er… I-it's j-just t-that…" she stuttered, intimidated by her professor's presence.

"Just, what? And you can start by telling me your name." he was already about to lose his temper, he hoped the girl was careful from hereon out.

_Severus Snape, the ever impatient, easily ticked off Potions Master of Hogwarts. _

He had to suppress a laugh by the thought. His head started to sound just like Hermione. Now, _that _was a scary thought!

"Sir, my name is Isabel Weasley, and I can assure you that the teacher you are referring to as Hermione Granger is, infact, called Hermione Weasley as of the last eleven years."

Severus glared at the blonde haired girl standing by her desk, next to the redhead, placed nowhere else, but in the front row. Just like her mother. And because of that he just couldn't help himself, regardless of the good intentions he had about her.

"Her mother's daughter, I see?" he smirked. "But I don't remember asking you, Miss Weasley, and nor did I actually give you permission to open your mouth,."

As he was talking he walked slowly towards her and placed his hands on top of her desk, leaning in as close as he could without touching her.

"So I suggest you sit down, pay attention and close your mouth before I start taking House Point from you." He said as he straightened himself up. "Understood, Miss _Granger_?"

He regretted the words the moment he spoke them, especially the Granger-bit, but in his world there was no taking it back. Besides, she was as far from a Weasley as anyone could possibly be! He merely looked at the girl until she gave him the reply that sent him right over the edge.

"The name is Weasley, Sir!" she stuck her chin out and upwards as she said it and looked him straight in the eye. He noticed she had the same warm, brown eyes as her mother and the chin had definitely the same shape as Hermione's.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, for being fresh! You are no more Weasley than your mother, Miss _Granger_, and I suggest you keep your aggravating mouth shut for the rest of my class." His voice was calm, but inside he was boiling with fury. Isabel saw it in his eyes and looked down on her hands.

"Yes, Sir, I apologize." Anything to keep the peace with her mother and the brilliant professor she'd spoken so highly of.

"Very well. Now, shall we get started?" He didn't wait for a reply. "I assume you all have your own copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_, and everything else that you may need in my class?" Looking at the silent crowd in front of him, Severus was not at all impressed anymore. "Very well," he stated again. "can anyone tell me what _Porcupine Quills_ can be used for?"

Not surprisingly, Isabel's hand shot in the air, although she didn't wave it frantically like Hermione would have done. He decided to give her a chance.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Completely refusing to call her Weasley, he thought for a second that he was edging her to fight, but this time she didn't protest.

"Sir, it is often used as an ingredient in a simple Boil Cure Potion."

"And can you tell me the other ingredients of this potion?" he looked directly at her and gave her yet an opportunity to answer.

"Yes, Sir. Dried nettles, crushed snake fangs and stewed horned slugs." It came out sounding like she had done nothing but brew potions her whole life and Severus nodded in approval.

"Very good, Miss Granger. While you are at it, can you please tell the rest of the class the most important thing in brewing this potion?"

"Sir, the porcupine quills must be added _after_ the cauldron is taken off the fire, or else the mixture produces clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing, melts the cauldron, and burns holes in people's shoes." She stated matter-of-factly.

Severus just nodded. "Her mother's daughter, indeed." Was all he could say. "Very good, Miss Granger." He turned his back on the class. "The instructions are on the blackboard. Now get to work!"

As the Potions Class advanced into their second school hour, a sudden hiss came from one of the cauldrons and thick, acid green smoke erupted from its sides like lava from a volcano. The first thing Snape saw when he looked up from his book was Isabel sitting on her desk.

"For the love of ev…" his jaw dropped when he saw what had happened. "Who in the name of Merlin's beard, did this utterly _stupid_ thing?" His eyes shot fire bolts of pure anger as he looked around the room, his eyes landing on the little redhead. "You!"

The girl started crying. "I-I'm s-sorry, p-professor, b-b-but…" she managed to press out between the sobs.

"Oh, spare me the excuses!" Snape snapped. "Start with telling me your name, so I know who to keep an eye on next time!" The girl mumbled something and he had to tell her to speak up. Finally he could make out that her first name was Molly. "Brilliant! Don't tell me! You're one of the Weasley's daughter? That name has most definitely been passed down for generations!" he barely saw the nod she gave him, but he saw it. It was there! "What have I done wrong to get another one of you? Was not the seven other Weasleys causing enough pain and commotion on my watch? Was it actually necessary to send me number eight?" he said, actually not meaning to say it at all. He closed his eyes. "Your last name, I take it, is of course Weasley." He didn't ask, he just suggested it, as he did.

The girl just _wouldn't_ stop crying so Isabel answered for her. "Sir, her name is Molly Longbottom. She's my cousin."

Severus gritted his teeth and made a roaring sound.

"Brilliant! She's not only a Weasley, but she is also a Longbottom. Can this possibly get _any _better?"

He shook his head and shrugged as he walked as close as he could to the green potion on the floor and waved his wand, no words uttered, and the mess vanished. He noticed his students' amazed looks and he knew he'd sat an example. Nonetheless, he wanted them out of his sacred space.

"Class dismissed. Get out of my sight!"

* * *

_Hiya, lads and lassies! 'chuckles' Was it worth the wait?_

_This is actually two chapters in one, so I tried to do something special with the headline. Tell me if it's really bad... And also if it's **not **so bad... 'chuckles'_

_And since my other story was written before I actually read HBP, I found too many mistakes in it after reading the book. This is made a little more HBP Compliant, but it's still **my **story! And I've actually made som studies of the books so I hope it's recognizeable enough!_

_**The Button Is Still Your Friend!** (said in the funky voice of Professor Trelawney)._

* * *


	5. When Things Started To Go Wrong

**_Disclaimer:_** Everything you recognize belongs to the ever so brilliant Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Everything you don't recognize, belongs to me. Wow! Serious this time!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**When Things Started To Go Wrong**

* * *

She could have killed him! Hermione was frowning as she practically ran down the staircase, heading for the Dungeons, where she knew he was. 

Without knocking she burst in to his old office, which he still occupied, pointing her wand at his throat.

"You!" she yelled. "Lay off my daughter and my niece, you bloody bat-rat!"

If looks could kill, he'd be a pile of dust on the floor by now. He knew this very well.

Her voice was dangerously calm as she continued. "I can swear to you, _Snivellus_," she said, using the name the Marauders gave him, on purpose. "that if you as much as _look_ at either one of them the wrong way, I will hex you beyond oblivion!" She withdrew her wand, turned and walked out the door with a last; "I expect you to apologize to both of them before they go to bed this evening. In person!"

And with that she shut the door behind her, leaving Severus with a stunned look on his face.

Later that evening Hermione was sitting in the library. Now, _that_ would probably shock everyone! She heard the door open and jumped, but smiled and reached her arms out when she saw who it was.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you going to bed?" Isabel nodded and sat down on her mother's lap. Hermione made eye contact. "Has he been to see you yet? Did you get that apology?"

Once again Isabel nodded.

"Most definitely. And he was very sweet about it as well." She looked at her mother. "He had very good intentions regarding me, you know. But he said I was too much my mother's daughter for him to control himself." She paused. "And you know what else?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. What, darling?" By the look on Isabel's face it was something nice, but it would probably shock her.

"He is going to keep Molly in detention, as he called it, for two hours on Wednesday nights, to give her private lessons!"

For once, Hermione found herself speechless. All she could do was rise an eyebrow as her moth dropped open. This made Isabel laugh.

"Yes, I know! And he also said I could be there, if I wanted to. Maybe he can teach me something as well, he said."

This worried Hermione. "Just don't get your hopes up too high now, baby. He is famous for changing his mind."

Isabel smiled. "I figured as much, mum, but I can still hope for the best, right?"

Hermione gave her daughter a warm hug. "He is right, you know. You truly are your mother's daughter."

Isabel nodded. "I know, mum. And I'm proud of it." She kissed Hermione's cheek and looked her in the eyes. "Can you sing me our special lullaby before I go to bed, mum?"

Hermione embraced her daughter and started rocking her back and forth. Isabel closed her eyes as Hermione started singing:

_Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,  
A new aged child from a distant star.  
It feels so good just to be  
So close to your love. You are heaven's gift to me. _

You are so sweet and pure just the way you are.  
Mama's precious jewel. Daddy's rising star.  
There's so much in life for you to see.  
And so much to be. You are Heaven's gift to me.

La la la la la la, la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
La la la la la, la la la la,  
La la la la la, la la la la la la la

Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,  
A new aged child always in my heart.  
There's so much in life for you to be,  
And so much to see. You are heaven's gift to me.

La la la la la la, la la la la la,  
La la la la la, la la la la la,  
La la la la la la, la la la la la,  
La la la la la, la la la la la la la.

La la la la la la, la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la,  
There's so much in life for you to see,  
And so much to be. You are heaven's gift to me

"Sweet dreams, darling." Hermione said, stroking Isabel's fringe away from her face.

"Good night, mum. Sweet dreams to you too." Isabel kissed her mother and went to bed.

Hermione stayed behind and slowly put the book back where she'd found them. Little did she know that from a dark corner, Severus watched her every move. Touched by her lullaby he made her a silent wow. He was _not_ going to change his mind in tutoring Isabel and Molly. He was going to stick to his side of the bargain and not be the same git Hermione knew. He felt he owed her that much. He mused at his own choice of words. Bargain. Well, in a way it was. Isabel could advance, Molly could actually learn something and he had the chance to, somehow, get closer to Hermione. It was a win-win situation, no matter how he looked at it.

He waited for Hermione to leave before he retreated to his quarters.

* * *

Hermione was stunned. Her face turned a dark, red colour with humiliation as Ron cried out how much he really loved her and missed her. She'd been teaching Transfiguration for two months when he decided to show up. He looked a right mess. His hair looked like it hadn't seen a pair of scissors in ages, his face unshaved and he was completely and utterly wasted. 

"'Mione! I miss you and I want us to be a family again!" he sobbed as he walked up the isle, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Ron! Get the hell out! This is neither the right time, nor the place!" Hermione frowned as she got up and walked towards him, grabbed him by the collar and tried to drag him out of the Great Hall.

Ron grabbed hold of her and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you, 'Mione." He mumbled as she pushed him away.

"No, you… Well, I guess you do, in your own way, but before you say that, you should act like it!" she hissed, holding him on an arm lengths distance. "You are embarrassing me, and not to mention; your daughter! I'll walk you to my quarters and you will stay there until I'm done here. Understood?"

He just nodded, looking quite sheepish, and Hermione turned to her daughter.

"Or maybe you want to take him there?"

Isabel nodded and left the Great Hall with her father.

Once the doors closed behind them, Hermione faced the students.

"I am truly sorry that you had to witness this. Especially you, Molly." She turned to her niece and saw tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Molly. You can go after them if you want." She whispered as her eyes filled with water.

Molly got up and ran out to follow her cousin and her uncle and Hermione walked up to the Head Table.

"I'm really sorry, Minerva. I understand if you want me to hand in my resignation." She said and dried her eyes. She didn't want to quit her job at Hogwarts, but she felt obliged to at least offer. And when Minerva didn't answer her right away she sighed. "You'll have it on your desk by the end of tomorrow."

* * *

_Oh, no! What now? Will Minerva actually let her quit?_

_Stay tuned and don't change the channel! We'll be right back after the break._

_In the mean time; don'tforget to push the button!_

_P.S. The lullaby Hermione sings to Isabel is called 'Wiccan Lullaby' and is performed by Switchblade Symphony. It's beautiful!_

* * *


	6. Clouded Eyes

_Disclaimer:_ Blah, blah, blah... Now, read!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Clouded Eyes**

* * *

Hermione was sitting at her desk, trying to write her resignation, when someone knocked on the door. Isabel, who was sitting in one of the armchairs, looked at the door and then at her mother. 

"Are you expecting someone?" they asked each other in unison. Both smiled at this, but shook their heads.

Chuckling a little and shaking her head, Hermione went to open the door.

"What is so funny, Mrs. Weasley?"

Her smile fell as she saw Severus hovering above her.

_Oh, rats!_ She thought, but put on her best poker-face and eyed him, coldly.

"Professor." She nodded. "What can I do for you?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. Was that a tremble in her voice? He smirked.

"You can start by enlightening me about what happened this evening, at supper." He stared at her, as if searching for something in her eyes, as she sighed, turned around and walked back in to the room.

"There is nothing to explain, professor. I truly regret what happened, but I can not turn back the time, seeing as the Time turner broke sometime during my seventh year." Hermione threw her arms up in the air.

"I am sorry, but I wish I could!" she said, her voice thick with emotions, as she turned to face him again.

Shocked to see him leaning casually over the back of the arm chair Isabel was sitting in, she let her guard down for a split second.

That was all Severus needed. Being a spy and a teacher for so many years had taught him one thing, in particular: How to read people's emotions. Although he usually was correct in his readings, he couldn't be a hundred percent sure. And he didn't want to pry her mind. Because she was a really bad Occlumens, he figured it was unfair.

_Right! I shouldn't even care!_

He shook it off when she spoke again.

"I told Minerva that she would have my resignation on her desk by suppertime tomorrow. She never even flinched, so what are you _really_ doing here, Severus?"

Her suspicious look was almost more than he could take. What was it, that made her build that wall around her soul? What was she running from?

Severus sighed and returned her look.

"Minerva and I have spent most of the evening discussing this very matter." He started, but she interrupted him by holding her hand up and turning to her daughter.

"Isabel, honey. Can you please go back to your dormitory? It's almost curfew and you do not want professor Snape here, to conduct _any_ House Points from you. He is most likely to take two thirds of them." she chuckled.

Isabel smiled, understandingly, got up and hugged her mother.

"Good night, mum. Sleep well."

"You too, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too, mum."

When Isabel closed the door behind her, Hermione turned back to Severus and asked him to continue.

"As I was saying; we spent the evening discussing the _incident_ at supper, and we came to the conclusion that letting you go was not an option." He said, watching Hermione's jaw drop a few inches. He smirked.

"Not the most intelligent look I have seen on you, Miss Granger."

Hermione's jaw shot back into its regular position as she bowed her head and stared at the floor. She felt like a first year under his gaze. Why did he have this effect on her? She was his equal now, not some timid, little schoolgirl! This was outrageous!

Their eyes met and a well-known and bitter sweet pain shot through her body. Oh, those eyes! Just looking into them made her feel dizzy. She could easily drown in those eyes. Falling. She was falling into the dark wells that were his eyes.

And then she was in his arms.

"Oh, dear Gods…" was all she said before his lips caught hers in a soft kiss.

_Finally! _He thought as he lost himself in the kiss.

She didn't play cold or pretend she wasn't affected, in fact, she moaned when his tongue moved along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, granting him access. The kiss was loving, soulful and filled with suppressed desire. Severus deepened the kiss, tasting, exploring and seducing, until her mouth and tongue no longer could satisfy the desire he felt. He wanted…_more_! His hands loosened the clasp that held her hair up and tangled in her hair. Gently, he broke the kiss and pulled her head back a bit, looking at her.

"Hermione?" he said, cursing in his mind for talking.

"Mmm." Her eyes was still closed, her hands resting on his chest and her lips red and swollen from the kiss.

She looked like a goddess.

"This is not enough for me. I want you. All of you." he sighed. "Please, look at me, love."

Her eyes fluttered open and he saw the haze in them, like a veil. Struggling with himself, he tried to decide whether or not to invade her mind.

Hermione tried to think, but couldn't focus properly. All she knew was that she was exactly where she wanted to be at he moment. Her hands found their way up his chest and settled around his face, pulling him back down to her. Their lips met again and her tongue quickly found his.

Severus, thinking the kiss was the answer to his unspoken question, moaned and pressed her against the wall. His hands was wandering, caressing her body. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted her _now_!

_But not here, you idiot! She deserves better than up against the wall!_

For once, he agreed with the voice in the back of his mind. Not braking the kiss, he pulled her close and lead her towards her bedroom. Too late, he realized he'd knocked something over in the process.

The loud crash seemed to lift Hermione's daze in a second. She pulled away and glared at him, her fingers on her lips and the other hand fisted at her chest, as if to protect herself from him. Her voice was just a whisper when she finally broke the silence that had crept upon them.

"Leave." Tears welled up in her eyes as she said it.

It took Severus a moment to understand what she was saying, but only a moment.

"This isn't over, Hermione." He said in his old professor manner.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered.

"This!" Severus moved his hand back and forth between them. "You. Me. Us!"

He felt the cold snaking through his body when she responded.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but there is no _us_. There never was, and there never will be, an _us_!" she sighed. "Now, please leave. Leave me alone."

He ignored the sorrow in her voice, turned his back on her, and left, his robes billowing behind him.

Hermione stood where he left her.

And she felt so lost.

* * *

_Yes, yes! Sorry! 'ducks to prevent any flying objects' I know it's short! Again! But I like the short chapters. And longer stories they make. _

_Besides, I have so many ideas, but I have to figure out a way to braid them into the story. And for that, I need some time. But, hopefully, it will be worth it in the end._

_Please, review. It's much appreciated._


	7. Author's Note Please Read!

**_This story is completed, but I've changed the name and published it as a one-shot; named A Second Chance. _**

**_Thank you, all my fantabulous rewievers and suchlike. I adore you!_**

**xx Lily**


End file.
